


Fragment

by stupidandwicked



Series: The (Werewolf) Prince and The Dragon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidandwicked/pseuds/stupidandwicked
Summary: “It’s a long journey, even with flight,” Stiles said.“Flight?” Derek asked.“Well we can’t walk there,” Stiles replied.“But how?” Derek questioned.“How do you think?” Stiles retorted. “Me, Derek.”“You?”“Dragon, with wings, so yes me,” Stiles said and shook his head, Derek couldn’t see but he knew Stiles was rolling his eyes too. “You’re going to ride me Derek.”





	Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a fic i started working on related to Dragon Bound but i sorta lost inspiration to keep working on it. it's, truthfully, a mess. it's really just a random scene i started writing, not even starting at the real beginning. like i will most likely never do anything with this so this is all there will ever be so it will always be incomplete. i asked on tumblr if anyone was interested in reading what i had written and people said they were but... well. just don't have high expectations going into this.
> 
> this is not directly related to the other fics of this series and stands alone.
> 
> if you think anything should be tagged that i haven't please let me know.

“Why are you following me?” Derek asked, not bothering to stop or turn around because that would be like giving in. He already felt like he’d lost the silent game by acknowledging his stalkers presence, The prince would not give him any more satisfaction than that.

“You are still in my territory, I am obligated to protect you until you leave it,” Derek’s unwanted companion answered.

“Your mountains are two days journey back,” Derek said. More than really, nearly three days now. Three days of nearly non-stop rambling, lengthy monologues about every tree, rock, and animal they came across. Three days of rude comments about Derek’s sense of direction, mood, and even his eyebrows. Three days of teasing smirks and laughs at the prince’s expense. Derek was nearing his breaking point but there was precious little he could do. Derek wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t going to anger something so much more powerful and higher on the food chain than himself.

“My territory is vast,” The stalker responded.

“Obviously,” Derek said ruefully.

“I’d think you’d be glad for my company, Derek, it has saved you.” He was smirking again, Derek just knew, feeling so superior.

“They were just sprites, I hardly needed your help to dispose of them,” Derek responded. It was a blatant lie. Sprites, while not particularly strong, were dangerous in groups and they had encountered a group about a dozen strong. Sharp teeth and claws had ripped into Derek’s skin before he even knew what they had stumbled upon. If he had been alone Derek would’ve been lucky to escape just to bleed out elsewhere. They both knew that but Derek would never admit it.

“Whatever you say, your Highness,” Derek ignored the taunt and just continued forward. Truthfully Derek had no idea where he was going anymore. The forest was vast and everything looked the same. The area was also unmapped, few dared to venture close to the mountains and surrounding lands as they belonged to The Great Dragon of the East. Obviously. But the prince refused to admit that he was lost, he would not give the damn dragon the satisfaction of knowing he was right about Derek’s sense of direction.

There were several blessed minutes of silence before the dragon opened his mouth again. “It would help if I knew where you are headed,” the dragon said.

“That is not your concern,” Derek replied.

“How so?” the dragon asked. “You invaded my territory for this quest of yours, but then say it’s not my concern.”

“Why do you care anyway, dragon?” Derek asked. “What’s so special about me that you took a personal interest?”

“No one dared to step even a foot into my territory for over two centuries,” the dragon started “for you to do so your quest must be important. Or you’re just a very curious traveler. Either way you have my attention, as I myself am not without curiosity.”

“What will you do once your curiosity has been sated?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know, it never has been before,” the dragon answered.

“Of course,” Derek said. He stopped walking and turned to face the Dragon. It was still odd to see the dragon like this. A being greatly revered and reviled in equal measure but he looked nothing more than a young man. Derek knew it was a guise, the dragon was a shape shifter just like the prince himself, able to hold a human form to hide what he really was. Stiles, the dragon had called himself, a ridiculous name Derek thought but then again such a name fit such a dragon.

“What?” Stiles asked. “I know I’m stunning and all but surely you’re used to such radiance by now.”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. “If I tell you where I’m going will you leave my alone?” Derek asked.

“Depends,” Stiles answered. “If you’re going somewhere particularly interesting certainly not. If you’re going somewhere dangerous then definitely not. Can’t let a crown prince die on my watch. Also can’t let someone as pretty as you die.” Stiles finished with a wink. Derek resisted the urge to sigh or roll his eyes again. Stiles had teased the prince, often with flirtations remarks, since they met on the dragon’s mountains. When Derek had asked why Stiles insisted on walking behind him Stiles had replied that he ‘enjoyed to view.’

“You should tell me anyway because you obviously have no idea where your going right now,” Stiles said.

“I know exactly where I am going,” Derek snapped back.

“Yeah, right,” Stiles said with an eye-roll of his own. “Right now we’re headed for a crevasse, rather nasty one as it’s almost perfectly hidden and a sheer drop off to certain death. Unless you are looking for that I’d have to say that you’re going in the wrong direction.” After he finished speaking Stile smirked, looking infuriatingly smug. Derek just glared in response.

“Fine,” Derek all but growled after a moment of silence. “I am trying to find the tomb of the Darach.” as soon as Derek spoke the final word Stiles’ entire demeanor changed. The dragon stood tall, gone was that teasing smirk and any trace of friendliness from his face. Without even changing form Stiles looked exactly like the deadly and powerful being he was beneath the human façade.

“What the hell for?” Stiles asked, voice deeper than it had been previously, a hint of the danger that lurked beneath. “What are you after Prince Hale? Where you head is forbidden to all for good reason. Any who have sought the tomb have not done so for any good reason.” As he spoke Stiles stalked closer to the prince. Derek, for his part, moved back only a step before holding his ground. Derek was a wolf, a predator himself, and would not back down no matter how fast his heart beat in fear. “You may be a crowned prince but that means nothing to me. I will strike you dead if you are a threat. Now tell me exactly what it is you seek.” Stiles was almost toe-to-toe with Derek now and the prince could see the dragon’s eyes blazing, the amber shifting like fire. Derek knew what Stiles was capable of, knew that the dragon would make good on his threat with no hesitation or remorse if he judged the prince to be a threat.

“An artifact, the Darach’s sword. I need to it to save my kingdom, my family.” Derek answered surprising even himself with the steady words. Stiles eyes still burned and Derek’s heart still hadn’t slowed.

“Why is the sword needed?” Stiles asked. “You are wolves, you have powerful mages in your court, the largest army known, surely these assets are enough to fight back any who dare cross you.”

Derek took in a deep, shuddering breath before he spoke. “Our enemies have allied, they match us wolf for wolf, mage for mage, and man for man. They have slaughtered a fourth or our army already while losing virtually none. The have razed our outlying villages and blocked all roads to the kingdom proper. They can incapacitate us all and negate our abilities. They will kill us all if I do not retrieve the sword. It’s the only way.”

“You know what you seek is not a sword, not truly. It is a book, a dangerous one that should not even exist. It corrupts just by existing, all its knowledge demands great sacrifice, and once unleashed its power has repercussions that are unpredictable.” Stiles stated. The dragon stared at Derek with blazing eyes for a moment more before stepping back, eyes finally averting. Derek’s heart slowed and his breath came normally as Stiles moved back.

“There’s no other way to save my home,” Derek said.

“There are always other ways, Derek,” Stiles responded. “The Darach’s power is chaos, no good comes from it even if that is the intended outcome.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Derek asked. “In all your infinite wisdom, dragon, what other ways are there?” Derek was shouting now, unable to contain his frustration. “Your lord over everyone, high and might and powerful but never offer any assistance! You hide away and watch the world go by like it’s a game! Only involving yourself for your own amusement like a selfish coward!” As soon as the words were spoke Derek found himself slammed against a large tree. Stiles’ hand was curled around the prince’s neck and holding him there.

“Do not assume you know me!” Stiles shouted, almost hissed as his mouth stretched into a maw full of elongating teeth. Stiles was shifting before Derek’s eyes, the human face falling away in pieces. “Every being has hunted my kind, for our knowledge, for our supposed treasures, out of their own fears. We have been seen as nothing more than tools and monsters. Why would we help those who would never return the favor?” Stiles’ featured had stopped shifting, he was still more human than dragon but Derek could still see what was beneath. Could feel it even as sharp points pricked into his neck. “I am not a coward, Prince Hale. I lord nothing over anyone. I simply exist in the way that best ensures my own survival. I’m sorry that offends you.” Stiles released his hold on Derek and let him crumble to the ground. Derek breathed heavily and rubbed a hand against his throat. When he looked back up at Stiles, the dragon’s human façade was perfect one again.

Derek felt humiliated but, he supposed, he deserved it in someway. He had lashed out in anger and Stiles had responded in turn. In truth Stiles had been nothing but accommodating, kind even despite several sharp remarks. Stiles had saved Derek three times since they met, had led Derek through the treacherous terrain of his territory. Derek had just brushed aside Stiles’ help, disregarded the dragon and treated him like nothing more than an annoyance to be rid of.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, voice quiet. He didn’t know what else to say, two simple words didn’t feel like enough.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Stiles said and reached down, wrapping one hand around Derek’s upper arm and hauled the prince to his feet. “I’m sorry too, I overreacted. Are you alright?”

Derek was shocked by Stiles apology and concern. “I’m fine,” Derek answered.

“Good,” Stiles said, hand still curled around Derek’s upper arm. Stiles squeezed his hand once before pulling it away and back to his side. “Now, I think I know a better way to help you. One that does not involve chaos.”

“What would that be?” Derek asked, and hated how harsh it sounded. Stiles didn’t seem concerned though.

“There is other magic in this world, good magic. Born of nature and the desire to protect,” Stiles said as he began to walk, down in direction from where they had been previously headed. Derek followed, waiting for Stiles to continue. “I will take you to it but you must promise to never reveal where you received it or who gave it to you,” Stiles stopped walking and turned to face Derek once again. “You must promise me that, Derek.”

“I promise,” Derek said without hesitation. Stiles was offering the prince a chance to save his kingdom, his home, his family, he would give anything for that chance and a promise was nothing compared to the price he’d be willing to pay. Stiles smiled at Derek before he turned back around and started walking again.

“It’s a long journey, even with flight,” Stiles said.

“Flight?” Derek asked.

“Well we can’t walk there,” Stiles replied.

“But how?” Derek questioned.

“How do you think?” Stiles retorted. “Me, Derek.”

“You?”

“Dragon, with wings, so yes me,” Stiles said and shook his head, Derek couldn’t see but he knew Stiles was rolling his eyes too. “You’re going to ride me Derek.”

“Well sorry but that wasn’t obvious,” Derek said. “And it’s on. I’m going to ride on you.”

“Semantics, means the same thing,” Stiles replied, waving a hand in dismissal of Derek’s correction. Derek just sighed and continued to follow Stiles. Eventually they reached an area where the trees thinned out, not necessarily a clearing but more open than the rest of the forest.

“How long will it take, to get wherever we’re going?” Derek asked, he didn’t want to be gone too much longer as it had already been two weeks. Much longer and Derek feared whatever magic Stiles had promised would no longer matter.

“About a week,” Stiles answered. That was longer than Derek wanted but there wasn’t anything he could really do.

Stiles finally stopped walking in an area where the trees were at their sparsest. The day was ending and the sun was disappearing behind the trees. “Hold this,” Stiles said as he tossed his brown coat at Derek, who caught it before it smacked him in the face which Derek was sure Stiles was slightly disappointed about. Derek averted his eyes when Stiles pulled off his shirt and tossed that back as well. Stiles’ shoes and pants followed in quick succession.

“Such a gentleman, averting your eyes,” Stiles teased. Derek’s gaze briefly flicked back to Stiles who had turned to face Derek. Stiles smiled and Derek forced himself to look elsewhere. He hadn’t seen anything besides Stile’s face and the barred skin of his shoulders but that didn’t stop his face from warming. Stiles laughed and Derek scowled. “You can look, It’s nothing you don’t have. Besides I figured you’d want to see me change, it’s a rare sight.” Derek assumed Stiles was trying to be reassuring, in his own way, but Derek only felt his face grow hotter as the flush crept further. “Or you don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. I just thought a wolf would have no problem with nudity.”

“You’re a stranger, still, it’s awkward,” Derek answered quietly.

“Oh,” Stiles said and he almost sounded disappointed. “A stranger, right. I guess it only has been a few days since we met.” Stiles’ voice sounded stiff, which was almost as bad as the deep growl of anger from earlier. Derek hadn’t meant to upset Stiles but he could hardly call the dragon a friend after barely six days. Though maybe, Derek thought, it could have more to due with his rejection of watching Stiles’ shift. Stiles was offering a gift, of sorts, to allow Derek to see the dragon shed his human guise. It wasn’t really the nudity that bothered Derek. Though that was a part of it, Stiles’ human form was attractive and he was still a stranger. A larger part of it was what had happened earlier. Stiles had started to shift in anger and it had been terrifying seeing what was hiding under the human skin. Though it was now different, Stiles wasn’t shifting due to anger he was doing it to help. Maybe, Derek figured, that’s why Stiles wanted him to watch.

Derek looked back to Stiles who had shifted slightly and was turned away from the prince, facing the setting sun. The fading light mostly struck Stiles’ face, his eyes especially luminous in the golden glow. Stiles skin was paler than Derek’s own but the tone looked warmer in the waning light. Most else fell in shades of shadow, darkened but still visible if Derek were to focus enough.

“You really don’t have to,” Stiles said. “I wasn’t thinking, sometimes I forget how different people can be from me.”

“Not that different right now from what I can see,” Derek joked, or tried too at least. It worked as Stiles smiled and laughed before turning his head to the side to look at Derek.

“Not that much of a gentleman then,” Stiles said.

“I suppose not,” Derek responded and Stiles’ smile widened.

Without any further words Stiles began the shift. At first Derek was taken aback as it looked like Stiles was being consumed by fire. The flames, though, were ethereal. Swirling as they sprung up from Stiles’ feet, twinning around his legs, then hips and torso, spiraling down his arms and across his broad shoulder. As the dancing flames crawled around Stiles’ neck and up to his head the dragon’s skin began to glow, seemingly from within. The human skin shifted and shimmered as it turned into thousands of scales. The human body was fading away as it grew taller and wider. The flames continued to dance across the growing form and the light grew brighter. Wings sprouted in a shower of golden flakes and embers. Two legs, as tall as Derek himself, hit the ground with the same fanfare. The light and flames receded upward, toward the dragon’s head before disappearing with a small burst.

Where there was once a human there was now the unmistakable form of a dragon. Derek just stared in awe at the being before him, breath caught and heart beating fast but not in fear. Stiles in his true form was remarkable, beautiful truly. His scale covered body was colored in shades of orange speckled with spots of brown reminiscent of the moles and freckled of Stiles’ human form. The orange gave way to a white underbelly where the scales were larger and thicker it seemed. The orange was also lighter as it neared Stiles’ head which, itself, was nearly yellow. Two brown horns extended back from either side of the dragon’s head and pointed back to his mostly spread wings. The wings were a mix of faded orange and white, not covered in scales except along the outer bone.

Derek refocused his attention on Stiles’ true face. His elongated snout was nearly white at the tip. Stiles dipped his head down, now closer Derek could see his eyes once again. Despite being surrounded by scales and larger Stiles’ eyes were still a glowing amber, still the same.

“Beautiful,” Derek said quietly, almost reverently.

“Naturally,” Stiles responded, mouth barely moving as he spoke but Derek still felt the breath of the words. His voice was deeper, rumbled deeper, but was still familiar. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Careful your head doesn’t get any bigger or that stick you call a neck might not support it,” Derek said.

“Oh, you would wound me with such harsh words if I didn’t already know you found me glorious,” Stiles teased. “Now, mount me brave prince.” Derek felt himself blush at the words as Stiles rumbled out a laugh. Derek ignored it and made his way around Stiles’ oversized head and toward the juncture of his neck and back. Derek shoved Stiles clothes messily into the bag slung across his shoulder, making it nearly impossible to close it again. He then practically threw himself onto Stiles’ back, struggling to haul himself up and over into a riding position. Derek could feel Stiles rumbling with laughter now with his own body sprawled over the Dragon.

“Maybe you could help instead of laughing, asshole,” Derek complained.

“Oh, now the mighty prince needs my help,” Stiles responded and Derek felt something nudge against his backside. Derek turned his head and saw one of Stiles’ wings nudging against him, pushing him further up. Derek threw one leg over the dragon’s neck and was finally seated properly. It was a wide stretch for his legs that was entirely comfortable.

“There are more comfortable ways to fly,” Derek said as he tried to get more comfortable with the stretch.

“In one of your airships?” Stiles asked. “Bulking behemoths with no grace,” he added dismissively.

“Well I don’t have to worry about falling off an airship,” Derek said, unsure of how he was supposed to stay on Stiles’ back when there was nothing to hold onto.

“Oh, right,” Stiles said and gold wisps of light flared up from the dragon’s back and wrapped around Derek’s thighs, lower back and abdomen. Though barely visible as it settled Derek could feel the magic securing him in place. “Safety belt,” Stiles said proudly. “Now, are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Derek replied.

“Not spirited but it’ll do,” Stiles said. “Let’s go!” Stiles’ wings began to move, up and down in a steadily increasing pace. The massive appendages kicked up a wind as the beat, blowing forest debris around. Derek felt it when Stiles began to lift off the ground, body loosing some of its stiffness. It was a relatively slow assent but soon enough they were clearing the tops of the trees. It was another breathtaking sight, to be so high and to be to see so far. Stiles climbed higher before circling several times. “This is so much easier from the mountain,” Stiles complained as he kept beating his wings. He broke out of the circle and started flying east. “Hope we find a wind current.”

Derek ducked down as they flew forward. Despite Stiles’ complaints they seemed to be moving quite fast and the wind was made it hard to breathe. The new position was slightly more comfortable, but Derek still wasn’t sure how he was going to walk right afterward.

“Wind current, hold on!” Stiles shouted and seconds later they were suddenly lifted higher and moving even faster.

“Holy fuck,” Derek said, fingers scrabbling for purchase, fear of falling still present despite the magic seatbelt.

“Wanna do a barrel roll?” Stiles shouted the question over the whistling wind around them.

“No!” Derek shouted back.

“You’re no fun,” Stiles grumbled and continued on his steady flight forward. Derek wished he could look around without loosing his breath. No one knew what laid beyond the dragon’s mountains, or if there even was anything. If anyone had ever known besides Stiles and any native inhabitants that knowledge was long lost. To Derek and everyone alive now he was in uncharted land. Derek took a deep breath and pushed himself up. The wind whipped his face, cold and almost stinging, and tried to push him back. Derek looked around quickly, he couldn’t see much, all of it blurring together as they sped forward. But it still looked green and brown. To the far right Derek caught just a hit of dark blue, surely an ocean. It was wild, no cities, towns or even a village to be seen. Soon Derek had to duck back down to breath.

“You alright back there?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek shouted back.

“Isn’t this so much better than an airship?” Stiles asked joyfully.

“Yeah, it is,” Derek agreed.

 


End file.
